Embers in the North
by Sorceric7
Summary: A Fire nation soldier finds himself alive after The Siege of the North. Having being spared and healed by an old hermit, the youth now sets out for a new live where he, and his former crew, had invaded. What will happen in this new life? What he defiantly knows is that he is not going back.
1. Chapter 1

Embers in the North

Chapter 1

A young man lies unconscious in an icy cave. The cavern is deep and the sleeping soldier is at the end of it. Yet the cavern was not freezing. No, a fire was lite beside him. Cushions and furs surrounded the fire, so that they may sit. A large bag at against the wall. Cave drawings from hundreds of years ago cover the walls. Depicting the spirits and legends of the Northern Water Tribe. The youth was covered in furs as if they were blankets. Warming him, and keeping the frigid air from nipping his developed form. He didn't belong here.

The young man stirred from his sleep, wincing. Grey eyes opened to see his surroundings. "Uh… My head… Where am I?" The youth was tall. Black curly hair came down as a mane, covering his ears and reaching his shoulders. The grey eyes were as ashes from a campfire. He was handsome, according to his home country, facial hair had grown due to not shaving. A toned body was tanned from being in the sun that he loved. Training was a norm in the Fire nation. His armor was against the wall, set up as if it was on a stand. The dark and faded red plates that covered the torso. The leather fauld that went around his waist. His helmet with the flame-like decoration surrounding the skull-like white mask. He saw his boots and gauntlets together while his grey tunic and tanned pant were thrown beside them. Both looked damp still.

"Your awake." Says a, old gruff voice. The youth turns to see an old man holding clothes. He looked like he was in his seventies, long white hair receded past his scalp yet he still kept it in a ponytail, the same length as his beard. His eyes were an icy blue, as if his heart was as barren as the northern tundra. The elder wore water tribe clothing. A blue anorak jacket with white lining and pants in a lighter shade. White fur boots covered his feet, guarding them from the ice. He may look old but was clearly a strong man, retaining his stature. He was someone you knew to fear and respect.

Yet the youth questioned him. "Why did you save me?" It was an important question. The world was still at war. Why was it that two people, especially Fire Nation and Water Tribe, under the same roof and not trying to kill each other?

"I am a shaman. I found you at the cliff were this cave dwells, my home." His eyes then narrowed at the young man. "You saw me and asked to not make you go back. I would have left you be washed away, if it were not for the spirits." The youth raised an eyebrow at him confused but believing.

"Why would they want me alive?" asks the youth.

"You were not meant to die yet."

"Okay…" The youth moves so that he slowly sit up. The furs still covered his legs. "Now why wasn't I suppose to die?"

"They pitied you. Your wish had yet to be fulfilled." The Fire nation soldier stiffens at his words, not believing it.

"It was a prayer… a chance to stop fighting. I thought I achieved that after being thrown into the sea." The elder threw the clothes he'd been holding at the young man. He walked to the opposite side of the fire staring at it. The youth had caught them and looked at the clothes. A Water Tribe symbol stitched into the jacket. Now he looked at the old man, curiously. The clothes were clearly for him but he still wondered. "…What are these for?"

"Clothes. For wearing."

Well, that was obvious. The youth half lidded his eyes in annoyance. "Alright… Why are you giving them to me?"

"The outside. You cannot afford to leave in _that._" The elder points at the Fire Nation armor. He was right. The Water Tribe would see him immediately as an enemy. He would be captured or killed on the spot. The armor didn't blend with the land scape. Also, if he really was in a face-side cliff, he would likely need to swim. The armor was too heavy for long distant swimming. It would be dead weight. Also the Arctic Ocean was cold, and though he can keep himself warm, it was too risky to try. There are still creatures in the sea. Some could swallow him whole.

"…Thank you." Thanks the youth and sets to put on the new garb. I fit him perfectly with no discomfort. The jacket and pants were warm, colored a deep shade of blue. Moccasins were tied with fur lining on the boots. It appears that they weren't dyed yet. A short poncho hung from his shoulders reaching his elbows. Tails of fur hung from the edges, evenly spaced, and small. The jackets fur-lined hood was still out, so the youth could have it on when he wanted. A pair of fur-lined mittens were in his hands. He actually looked like he could be Water Tribe. "…How long was I out?"

"Three days." The shaman was poking at the fire trying to keep the fire going.

"Allow me." The flame the rose, producing more heat.

"A fire bender… Why am I not surprised…?" The loathing was not missed in the old man's voice.

"Then it's safe to assume you're a water bender?" The shaman looks at him with distain but nods at his question. Then takes out a pot and stand out of the bag to start cooking.

"…What is your name?" asks the old shaman.

"…Chai." He was a little reluctant to answer. Chai was still a stranger to the shaman and didn't trust him… yet. "What is yours?"

The elder seemed equally discomforted. "You may call me Hadoka."Chai smiles seeing that the old shaman had given his name. It was progress. But then his mind turns to a darker thought.

"What's happened the last three days? Is the water tribe…?"

An Ice wall opened to find a food storage. Hadoka took some meat and spices for a stew. Once He collected his ingredients he sat down to cook. "We will survive. The invasion was a failure." Chai sighs in relief. He hadn't wanted to go to the North Pole. General Zhao's plan to destroy the moon was ludicrous to begin with. One does not mess with the spirits, lest something terrible happens to them.

"I was knocked overboard before any of the fight began. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was not in the fray… All I know is the moon turned red and died." Chai's eyes widened at this, not believeing the Moon spirit had died. Hadoka was water bending so his words didn't make sense. It was common knowledge that water benders are strongest under the moon. The Water benders shouldn't be able to bend without it. The Ocean and the Moon were the first to bend them and taught the Water tribe. "But how-?"

"The moon was reborn and calmed the Ocean Spirit. Sadly, the Chief's daughter had died restoring it."

"I… I see." It's hard to hear of any death. Her sacrifice may have been noble, but Chai could only imagine the pain that the Chief must be going through.

"Also, the Avatar was at the North Pole during the invasion. He has only recently left while I collected your clothes." Chai's eyes widened at this. The Avatar was at the North Pole? That was news to Chai indeed. No wonder the invasion failed.

Hadoka's stew was ready now and handed Chai a bowl and spoon. Hadoka had even giving him a loaf of bread. "Thank you." The stew was brown liquid with meat chunks poking out. It was thick and hot. The meat was unrecognizable to Chai, never having Water Tribe cuisine before. The spices were tasty, though they didn't have the heat as Fire Nation food. The bread loaf had seaweed but Chai seemed to like the taste. Then it dawned on him "What time is it right now?"

"It is noon." He repied and kept on eating.

They continued to eat until the pot was empty. Hadoka had apparently thought ahead and made a lot. Chai had the majority of the stew having been unconscious. When you sleep for 3 days, you don't eat for 3 days. "Thank you Hadoka." Chai had bowed to the shaman who had gave him hospitality. "If I may ask, what do I do now?"

"There is a boat at the bottom of the cliff. You can walk. Do ass you wish." The dismissal was clear. The shaman may have helped the soldier, they were still different people. The only reason Hadoka hadn't killed him yet was because of the spirits request.

Chai stood up and bowed with his palm and fist together in style of his former country. "Again, thank you Hadoka."

"Leave." And Chai did so. Turning to walk out of the cave leaving the old man's home.

The cave was long. Icicle were hanging above him. They weren't large, if anything they gave the icy cave a sense of crystal beauty. It was starting to get lighter now. The earthen floor had turned to pure ice yet it was stable. The ice at his feet wasn't smooth so Chai had now reason to fear slipping.

Then he saw his exit. The sea was right in front of him. Vast in its blue glory. Icebergs jutted out of the water like jagged hills. They looked like pieces of art. And as Hadoka had said a canoe was below him. The only problem was he was 20 feet in the air and the boat was straight down.

Chai heard a clang of metal was behind him. Turning around he saw a sack tied up. An icy wall came up blocking him from going inside. A humanoid shape was receding. Hadoka had given Chai his armor, which he had forgotten in the shaman's cave. A message was in the ice. 'Fallow the cliff side east to reach the city.' Chai knew he wouldn't be welcome here again.

So he nods then looks at the sack of armor. He did not want it. It was a reminder of his time in the Navy. Even if he could, he could not take it with him. He would never land safely into the canoe if he had it. Looking out to the ocean, Chai makes his decision. Spinning to get momentum, he throws the sack out to sea. Not caring what happened to it, but bows in respect. "May the Ocean accept my offering as for his mercy." Now having nothing on his person, Chai jumps to the boat below. He uses his fire bending to slow his decent, a guide so he actually lands it the canoe. The canoe was small but could easily fit two people. It appeared to be made out of hardened leather with bones sticking out of the ends. A bone paddle lied at the bottom.

Untying it, Chai sets out to sea following the cliffs as instructed. During this Chai thought to himself.

"_I'm alive. I'm thankful but why am I suppose too be alive? My time in the navy…" _he thought of all the things he had done in the army. Raids, burning villages, pillage and conquest. Even the blockade to halt the crowned prince. _"I've done so many things. Why would the spirits spare me? Even though I was reluctant, how can I be forgiven?" _

He sees a curve in the icy cliffs. Showing a dam with the water Tribe insignia. The ramparts ornate, giving the look of beads. _"Well… if this is my new life, I'm going to need a new name. Let's see. What do I know about the Water Tribes…? They wear a lot of blue… Eat fish… Use bone weapons… Use necklaces to propose to one another… Men have pony tails… Wait I should probably do that. Do I… Yes!" _He looks around the boat looking for something to tie his hair. Luckily he finds a blue ribbon beneath his seat and ties his hair into a pony tail. He had to simply wrap it around and tie it. Nothing fancy like in the Fire Nation.

Then he started thinking again. _"Now, do I know any names…?" _Chai thinks back to every encounter he had with the Water tribe. A boat raid, the attacks on the ship, prisoners… He could not find a single name to think of. "_Unless… Of course just use Hakoda's name and rearrange it! …Hado." _"From now on, I'm Hado of the Northern Water Tribe…" The newly named Hado smiles at the new name. His face darks as another thought crosses his mind. _"I wonder how… No. I can't think about them. I no longer have any family. Chai died in northern waters, and couldn't be rescued. I have a new life now."_

A horn blows from on top of the cliff singling his arrival.

"_Let's see if I can live here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Embers in the North

Chapter 2

Hado looked as the walls opened up for him. It was an incredible site walls of ice moved as if by magic. Hado knew it was all water bending but it was still amazing to watch. Water bender moved with grace to command the waters, allowing him entrance. It was a bit nerve wracking for Hado. They were still recovering from the siege and they were letting another person into the city? It was a bit confusing how they simply let him in. Could it be a trap, or were they just being stupid? Either way, he was in.

He entered the boxed in area they had let him in through. He must have been around 30 feet below the top. Then the walls closed behind him. It was disconcerting but Hado was able to keep his cool despite him being in an ice box. The water bender above then moved again, and the former fire nation soldier watched as the water rose. It was a water stair case. The water raised his boat till he could see the guards up close.

They wore blue jackets with fur lining. Except they wore masks and the hood up. It was clear that the guards were suspicious of him. They had never met one another, and the Water tribe were supposed to be familial. "Who are you?"

"Hello, my name's Hado."

"Why are you here?"

"Um… Until recently I've been living with Hadoka. The old man who live outside the city?"

"You living with Hadoka?" The guard just laughed until he feinally got a hold of himself. He asked seriously. "Who are you, really?"

Another guard came around and spoke up. "Hold on Poluk. I saw this boat being paddled by Hadoka yesterday." 'Poluk' raised an eyebrow. "I'll admit it was strange seeing him in the boat since he's a master water bender, so I asked." Hado was anticipating what Hadoka had told the guard. He was screwed if they found out he was an outsider. "He said it was for his grandson." Hado's eyebrows rose being surprised. The guards weren't looking at him, thankfully. He hadn't thought that the old man would stage him as his grandson. There was hope yet. "Apparently he's never been in the city before, so Hadoka sent him here." The guard chuckled looking at Hado. "Looks like the old man finally decided to get rid of ya, eh lad?"

Hado played along with the guards words. "Well I couldn't stay with him forever. The guy had me rather sheltered, so I finally asked if I could leave. I've got to admit I'm not disappointed."

The gurads looked at him incredulously. "Shelterd? Hasn't he ever taking you hunting? Fishing? Teach you bending?"

Hado crossed his arms. "Ha! The guy never let me out past the entrance to that damn cave of his! Seriously, the most he ever taught me was how to cook like some woman!" Hado somewhat knew that the Northern Tribe had distinct gender rolls. He was playing on that knowledge, hoping it would work. And it seemed to be working." The most he ever taught me was how to make soup and," He switched to a more mournful tone turning his eyes. "…I can't bend." He didn't want to be caught lying. He could fire bend, but that would automatically reveal himself. The gurads seemed sympathetic enough.

"I have to ask." Hado raised his head and looked at the damage around the city. "Grandfather doesn't keep me updated on the 'outside world' very much. What happened here?"

The un-named guard responded. "There was a siege by the Fire Nation not too long ago."

It was a good thing Hado was a good actor. "A siege!? Why didn't grandfather tell me this!? I would have helped!"

"What I'd like to know is how that stingy old man got a…" The first guard then went silent realizing something. "Oh… I'm sorry. Forgive me." The guards looked sadly at one another. Hado furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but that quickly disappeared when the guards looked at him again. "Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe." The channel opened to let him in the harbor.

"Thanks. Where should I go, first?"

The unnamed guard began to get a head of him. "I'll lead you to where you can dock your boat. Hadoka also bought a spot for you to dock."

"Thank you, again!" Hado started rowing after his escort. The docks were made of pure ice and there were houses. It looked like a lower district of the city. The houses looked rather ordinary compared to the buildings up on the higher walls. The even hand mini waterfalls coming out. The boats were also well crafted. Not all of them had sails, but they were rather impressive. Hado guessed that water benders used these boats and probably with more than one bender.

The guard came to a stop and gestured to come over. Taking this as the parking spot he rowed towards him. He threw Hado a rope when he got close enough. Hado tied the rope to the bone protrusion, thinking it would be secure. Then the guard helped him out of the boat.

The guard pulled back his hood and mask. He seemed to be middle aged, greying hair with the kind of beard and mustache that doesn't cover the chin. He also had dark grey eyes like his greying hair. "Let me introduce myself." He presented his hand. "I'm Schnook. I was one of the few people that your grandfather interacted with."

Hado takes Schnook's had and shakes it. "Nice to finally meet you. I think grandpa mentioned you a few times."

Schnook laughs. "Hahaha! You flatter me." He moved the curtain of one of the houses and looked back at him. "Come, come inside, this is my home. Hadoka said you'd be living with me until you're able to live by yourself."

Not suspecting anything, he goes inside Schnook's home. It was a rather nice place. The hearth was in the center of the house, the floor was down a step but there was enough space to place stuff against the walls. Furs and rugs littered the main floor. The side however seemed to have the main goods. A chest, a book case, even a potted plant stood in the corner. Tapestries hung against the walls. Then Hado noticed that they weren't on ice anymore, the interior was wood. Hado had always thought that the Water Tribe lived in fancy igloos, made of pure ice, apparently not.

"Wow. You have quite the lovely-" Next thing Hado knew, he was slammed against the wall with a dagger to his throat. Schnook was staring at him ferociously.

"You'd better listen to me, outsider. I know what you are. I know that only met Hadoka. That you are not his grandson, and that Hadoka found you outside his cave on an iceberg. Move one inch out of line, and I will kill you." Hadoka hadn't told Hado about the iceberg. Hado's brain went into overdrive to try to find a way out. Should he attack? Should he talk? Should he just get his throat slit? Well, that didn't happen.

Schnook let him go, and Hado finally felt like he could breathe. Schnook only laughed. "Haha! Got'cha! Don't worry. I believe in knowing a person, not their reputation. Your secret's safe with me. The spirits had to let you live for some reason, right?" Schnook patted his back. Hado looked at the old man like he was crazy. He was thankful but that scared him. Second person he knew, and he was already discovered. "What's your name?"

"Hado." The answer was immediate.

"…What's your real name?"

Hado paused before answering reluctantly. "Chai… but he doesn't exist anymore."

"I have to ask. Are you a fire bender?"

"…I don't plan on using it any time soon… Sir."

Schnook seemed to ponder this, until he just shook his head. "Come on. We have to see the Chief before you can do anything around here."

Rubbing his neck, Hado followed his keeper out.

* * *

The city was thriving despite the recent attack on the Northern Water Tribe. Construction was still in progress in some parts of the city but the people were still active. Apparently water benders had left for the Southern Tribe, so the city's reconstruction was slower than what would have normally been. Still the people were alright. The moon was still alive and the oasis was otherwise undisturbed.

How did he know this? He had overheard General Zhao talking to himself about the war plan. He had been heading back to his cabin when he heard it. He always thought the general was crazy, but it was suicidal. He knew it, the crew knew it, and probably his deceased grandmother knew it. The siege was going to end badly.

But Fishermen still brought in their catch, hunters brought meat, and the wounded were still being treated. Truthfully life could have better. Yet the people still went about their business.

He was following Schnook pass a healers hut looking around distracted not noticing the "Thanks again Anna." Says a healer.

"I'll be back tomorrow Yagoda!"That's when he crashes with someone coming out of the hut. Both fell on their butts.

It was girl about 16 with light brown skin. Her eyes were navy blue and hair as dark as the night sky. She wore it in a long braid with a ribbon and stone at the tail. Her cloths must have been simple for water tribe standards. A blue coat and skirt, both warm for the cold weather, fur lining along the edges. Hado immediately blushed. "O-oh! Ah s-sorry. Um, let me help you up." Hado moves quickly getting up to help the beautiful maiden.

"Oh. Thank you." He swore he saw a bit of red on her features. She grabbed his hand coming off the ground. A voice called out from the hut. "Is everything alright Anna?"

"I'm fine Yagoda." She calls back. "Just meeting someone new." She then turns and hugs Schnook. "Hi daddy."

"Hello sweet-heart." He returns the hug.

Meanwhile Hado just blanches thinking 'daddy!?' "Dang it… And she was hot too…" He mumbles.

Schnook turns his daughter to face Hado. "Anna. Let me introduce you to Hado. He's Hadoka's grandson and has finally come here to be part of the tribe. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Anna takes a closer look at Hado suspiciously. Then it completely flips. "Hi I'm Anna!" she waves with a broad smile.

Hado blushes a little. "U-uh hi. I'm Hado."

"Well, duh." She rolls her eyes. Anna seemed to have a more flamboyant personality. "So where are you two _men_ going?"

"We're going to see Chief Arnook about Hado's stay here. We'll be back by supper." Schnook kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay. See you daddy!" Then she went running off where they just were. Schnook just chuckles and starts to walk, Hado following him.

"I see you're interested in my daughter." Hado blushes eying the old man while Schnook just laughs. "Just don't try anything."

…

…

…

"No. Seriously. Don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Embers in the North

Chapter 3

The beating of drums stopped and Chief Arnook rose to address his people. "Rejoice and let us welcome our newest brother to our tribe!" Had stood acknowledging the tribe, and they cheered.

Thus began Hado's 'Welcoming Feast.' Hado was in his water tribe clothing but now wore beads and a fur cloak mad of wolf's fur, a maw on the hood. The wolf's fur was symbolic, of him being a 'lone wolf' now joining a pack. The 'welcoming feast,' Hado had dubbed, was meant to celebrate the return of one of their own. Hado have being 'isolated water tribe,' was given this festivity. He was honored, Hado held a lot of respect for traditions, even if he didn't do them himself. But he still looked around anxiously, with anticipation. He was from the Fire Nation. Schnook already knew. Who would find out next? It was a wonder to him that he hasn't blown up smoke or something. At least the hall was nice.

The chief's temple was were the chief both lived, ruled, and honored the spirits. The exterior reminded Hado of the Fire Sages temples minus the flame accents. Unlike other buildings, the outside walls did contain stone, to Hado's observation. A mixture of ice and white rock that barley anyone would notice. Each layer of the complex had contained a room. He never paid attention where was what. Hado was following the chief and Schnook at the time. The main hall was meant for social and tribal matters, but apparently not for celebrations.

They sat in a theater like courtyard. Fountains and waterfalls decorated it showing their heritage and beauty. It was beautiful in an exotic sense. He was raised in the Fire Nation, it was cultural shock. They had bended the ice so that tables may appear. Hado and the rest of the tribe were sitting on cushions. Ice totem poles stood amongst them depicting animals. He recognized the whale, the wolf, the bear, and even a cat fish, which confused him. Seeing as they were suppose too exist farther south. But who was he to judge?

Schnook sat to his right as acting guardian. His daughter, Anna couldn't sit with them since the high seats were for men only. Hado was both a little ticked and disappointed he couldn't be nearer, but at least she was visible. The Fire Nation didn't have as many secular rules as the tribes. But what did he expect, that everyone was like the Fie Nation. If that was the case there wouldn't be this war happening.

They were being served plenty of foods. Tentacle Soup, Sea Prune Stew, Pickled Fish, Roast fish, Seal Jerky, Steamed Sea Crab. There was even a giant hunk of whale meant boiling in the center of the stadium. Hado's thoughts: The tentacle soup was a bit hard to swallow, literally. Even though it was boiled and no longer moving the squid meat was rather slippery, but not too bad. He nearly gagged on the Sea Prunes, but he ate it anyways looking like he was ready to throw-up. Schnook laughed at this. "Your grandfather has the same reaction when he has sea prunes!" Hado gave schnook a look that told him to shut up but was ignored. Pickled fish was more or less anticipated. The sour meat persevering the fish deemed edible, but wasn't a favorite. He loved the Jerky and the crab with butter, but he couldn't take a slice from the whale. He was too full and thought the giants were meant to be undisturbed. Not that he really cared, but he couldn't see himself hunting an animal two hundred times his size.

"So what do you think about our tribe Hado?"

"It's rather beautiful here sir. Even if we were just invaded."

"So you heard about the siege?"

"It was one of my first questions. I'm pretty sure craters aren't suppose too be part of the city."

"Indeed. We were fortunate that the Avatar was here or, I fear, we would not have survived." The chief bowed his head.

"What does the Avatar look like?" Both men looked at the fire bender. "I've heard he's an air bender, but that's all I know." Hado rubbed the back of his head.

"He looks like a 12 year old boy with air bending tattoos." Hado raises his eyebrows surprised at the chief's description. "He's free spirited and like to goof off. But he has a good heart. I believe he can stop this war, and bring peace to the world." Hado nodded at the elder's belief.

"Tell me Hado, how old are you?"

Hado looked at his new leader surprised. "Um… I'm 19, Chief Arnook."

"Have you preformed Ice Dodging?" Hado spat out the water he was drinking.

"Ice What-Now!?"

Nodding the chief stood up addressing his people. "Brothers! Brother Hado has told me that his rites have not been given to him." Some of the men looked around and whispered confused. "It is unfortunate but we now have a third crewman to perform the ceremony." Hado was widened eyed at the chief thinking this wasn't a good idea. "With 2 of our other children turning 14 we may officially start the Ice Dodge." Some of the crowd applauded. Hado was looking around nervously.

"You're not getting _cold_ feet now are you Boiler?" Schnook had come up with 'Boiler' as his nick name since he knew his secret. Hado eyed Schnook. Not only was it annoying it was a completely ridiculous nickname.

"Course not."

"You know how to sail a boat?"

"I should be. Considering how I got here." Schnook nodded at his response. When Hado had been Chai, he had to learn basic naval training. That included sails, ropes, and masts, even if the ships were made of metal.

"The trial begins and noon tomorrow." Spoke the chief. That concluded any announcements from the since he turned to leave. Others began to leave as well, other kept eating, or talked to one another.

"Great. Now I have to go sailing with a bunch of kids."

"Ah. You'll be fine." Schnook grabbing Hado's shoulder. "However, this is considered very important amongst the men. It shows that they are ready for manhood and gain their rights as adults. Do not take this lightly." He warned.

"I understand."

"Just be happy that you're allowed to do this. You're lucky the chief doesn't suspect anything."

Hado thought back to when he first met Chief Arnook. He was skinny but held a royal stature showing his strength. He was clearly in his late 40's and had sad grey eyes. He was still mourning the death of his daughter. Arnook's clothes were a bit different from other Water Tribe clothing. His sleeves were shorter, showing the forearms were with bandages and fingerless blue gloves. Also there was more white furs on the chief's clothing. Fur tails and a thick collar of it gave the impression of a poncho.

Had and Schnook explained why Hado had come here but the chief wasn't fully convinced that the young man was Hadoka's grandson.

"_How can I be sure that what you say is true? For all I know, you could be a Fire Nation spy."_

"_Chief Arnook, I've heard about the recent attack on the city, but I give you my word that I am no spy." The chief still stared at him. "I you wish that I'd leave then I'll go." Both Arnook and Schnook raised their eyebrows at Hado. "But know that all I wanted was to start a new chapter to my life. I couldn't live with grandfather forever. I needed to leave so that I can do something. Something that I can do to help others either than my grandfather. So I ask you again Chief Arnook." Hado got on his hands and knees and bowed his head. "Please. Let me live here. Please let me prove that I can do something for the Water Tribe."_

_Arnook stared at Hado's bowing form. Then walked to the window seeing the moon in the evening sky. He looked at the celestial orb in the sky as if he was asking for help. It took a while but the chief turned back to Hado. "Very well. Let us celebrate the coming of our new brother."_

"I don't think it was luck." Schnook left to go home leaving Hado alone at the table. He lisened to the chatter amongst the remaining guests. He didn't notice Anna until she talked to him.

"So you're living with us now, huh?" Asked Anna, her arms behind her back.

Hado blinked and smiled softly. "Looks that way. Are you alright with this?"

"Oh sure. It will be just like having a house guest, only staying a lot longer."

Hado chuckled at Anna's answer. "A house guest?"

"Well it's not like you plan to mooch of us for the rest of your life. Are you?"

Hado stared for a moment thinking about what she had just said. Will he keep living with Schnook and Anna? He just got here and wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should ask Schnook, in private, about housing later. Turning back his attention back on Anna like nothing had happened. "Of course not."

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning." She gave Hado a hug. "You look rather handsome in wolf's fur." She whispered in his ear, then ran off to join her father leaving a blushing Hado. He could have sworn he saw a bit of red in her face.

"Well I'll be damned."

It midnight and Hado sat on the cliff watching the moon waning moon in the sky. The stars shone more brightly here he noticed. They weren't clouded by the smoke and lights of the fire nation. They weren't big, but they shone brightly declaring their existence. The moon shone with them and greeted them like old friends. The ocean was calm, reflecting the night sky like he was a part of their gathering.

He heard legends about the Sun and Moon spirits Agni and Tui. How they created the sun and moon, constantly running after each other. How La was the Tui's friend and helped teach water bending to the Water Tribes. The dragons taught the Sun Warriors fire bending. Koh the Face Stealer. Hado had read many legends of the spirits and ancients both in the Fire Nation and in the colonies. How they were never to be disrespected. What could and would happen if you incurred their wrath.

Yet he still had to ask that world famous question. Why? Chai had lived as a fire bender in a Fire Nation colony. Went to the mother land to complete his education. Joined the military after he graduated from the Academy. He was under the command of General Zhao of the Fire Nation Navy. Yet why does this new life make him content? Chai should have been like other soldiers. Willing to fight for home and country, spreading the greatness of the Fire Nation. But it wasn't like that. It was never like that. He saw the fear in their eyes. The Earth Kingdom people were either scared or hated them. The Fire Nation had no place on their land. They couldn't survive the north, they raided the south. All they had was their islands. So why expand, why fight, why the hell was he still alive? By all circumstances, Hado should be dead in the water, being seafood for crabs, squid, or any other marine life. But no. The spirits told the shaman Hadoka to take him in and heal him. So WHY? The frustration was making him want to lash out, yell, cry like a child that doesn't understand what his parents said. Yet it wouldn't do anything.

Hado felt a hand coerce his cheek. It was warm to the touch, comforting even. He looked up to see a beautiful water tribe woman. Long white hair styled royally like a princess but a cascade of hair flowed like it was in water. The dress was white like the moon, beautiful and flowing showing her collar bone. She radiated kindness, warmth, protection. Men would fall to their knees and follow her to the ends of the earth given the word. _"Stay and be happy."_ She seemed to say smiling. Then she started to rise up, flowing up to the moon like walking on its light and disappeared.

Hado stared at where the spirit had disappeared. Then decide to take the spirit's word and walked back to Schnook's hut. Needing to be ready for the trial at sunrise.


End file.
